Burning Secret
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: Steffanie and Kane have been through everything together. Stalking, being kidnapped, almost being murdered. Through it all they've stood tall together. But now things aren't looking to bright for the best couple in the WWE. Kane has been forced to joining "the authority" and he and Steffanie aren't allowed to see each other. Is there a reason Kane joined "the authority"? What will
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Tori tried to kill Steffanie in the barn fire she set on Steffanie's parent's farm. She and Kane were finally moving on and things were becoming normal again. Then out of no where Steffanie McMahon and Triple H became power hungry and formed this faction called "The Authority". Then for some odd reason they made Kane join. What puzzled Steffanie was it was like he wanted to join. He put up no fight at all. He even took off his mask and handed it to Stephanie. Steffanie couldn't figure it out. Then she ordered both of them to stay away from each other. Kane was above her now and she was just another employee. It was killing Steffanie. To see her husband everyday and not even get to talk to him. They were getting ready for the Royal Rumble. Steffanie and Ashley were walking down a hall talking about their match against the bella twins when they came to the end of the hall. There standing by the GM office was Stephanie and Triple H. And standing with his back to them was Kane. "We said no Kane" Steffanie barked at Kane.

"It's one day" Kane argued.

"No, you're have match cards to do that night" she said as she and Triple H walked off. Ashley watched as kane turned and he and Steffanie locked eyes. Then Kane just walked away. Steffanie teared up and ran off. Ashley found her in their dressing room crying into a tissue. Ashley just held her. She hated seeing Steffanie hurt so bad. She also hated that there was nothing she could do to fix anything. Eva Marie walked by and saw Steffanie crying. "Oh, do we still miss hubby" she teased, "face it, everyone knows Kane can't love anyone forever".

"Eva, either go away or I'll make your face match your hair" Ashley threatened and Eva smirked and walked off. "What if she's right Ash?" Steff said. Her heart shattering at the thought causing fresh tears to fall down her face.

"No Steff, Kane loves you and you know that" Ashley said defending Kane.

"I can't even tell if he cares anymore Ash" Steffanie argued.

"I can tell he cares Steff" Ashley said, "I could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at you and walked away when all he really wanted to do was come over and sweep you up. Love like that doesn't die"

"Then what's going on Ash" Steff asked tearing up again, "who or what has taken my husband away from me, and what seems like willingly at that?"

"I don't know, but they've gotta have something he can't fight against" Ashley said.

"Like a bribe?" Steffanie asked.

"No, I don't see Kane taking anything over you" Ashley stated.

'All I know is this killing me Ash, I miss him so much" Stephie said laying her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"I know Steff, and I know it's gotta be killing him too" Ashley said trying to comfort her friend. Steffanie twirled her wedding ring around her finger, wishing as hard she could that this was just a bad nightmare.

Kane watched from down the hall. The sight of watching the woman he loved cry was killing him, But if he went near her Stephanie and Triple H would go to the cops with their secret and Kane couldn't live with the thought of Steffanie behind bars. He was bound and determined to make sure that never happened. If that meant having to suck up and follow someone else's rules then that's what he'd do.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the rumble and Steffanie and Ashley just finished their match to defend the diva tag tittles. They pretty much showed no mercy on the Bellas. They were now sitting in their dressing room. "Wanna go get a drink?" Ashley asked.

"No" Steffanie said sitting back on her lounge chair.

"Then wanna watch the rumble?" Ashley asked grabbing the remote to the small TV in the room. Steffanie just shrugged her shoulders. Ashley turned the TV on just as the rumble started. The first person out was CM Punk. Steffanie rolled her eyes. She knew he and Kane had been pretty much feuding and she knew Punk was the one egging it on. What she couldn't get is why Kane hadn't shut him up already. All she'd seen him do was choke slam him. They watched as three other guys came out then Steffanie heard the entrance music that made her heart ache. She watched as Kane walked out. He was only wearing a black pair of pants. Steffanie couldn't help but, stare. She longed so much to be back in his arms again. She fought back tears as she watched him. He and Punk went at each other and Punk was able to knock Kane out of the ring. "You ok?" Ashley asked seeing the sad and angry look on her face.

"No" Steffanie answered, "I should be out there with my husband" They watched as it came down to the last four guys. Punk was about to eliminate one when suddenly Kane came up behind him and pulled him out of the ring. He ended up choke slamming him through the announcer table and Steffanie smiled. She was finally seeing a glimpse of the man she loved. "Come on Steff, I know he won't be there, but let's get a drink to celebrate Kane's revenge" Ashley said hoping that made sense. For the first time in a long time Steffanie laughed a little bit, "Ok Ash, for Kane" she said grabbing her purse.

Kane was sitting in the locker room after attacking Punk when he heard laughing. He peaked out the door and there across the hall was Steffanie and Ashley. He noticed a faint smile on Steffanie's face. That's how he wanted her. Happy and safe. Even if it was killing him to have to pretend she was just a regular diva he didn't notice. A week went by and Ashley and Steffanie weren't scheduled for a match that Monday so, they just hung out in their hotel room. Ashley was trying everything she could to get Steffanie out of bed, but she knew it wouldn't work. It was her and Kane's anniversary. She knew Steffanie would probably be zoned out until the day passed. Ashley was brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and it was John. "You Ready?" he asked. Ashley looked back at Steffanie. "Just give me a second" she said and closed the door. She sat down next to Steffanie. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked, "I don't feel right leaving you here".

"Ash, go I'll be fine" Steffanie said.

"If you need me just call my cell" Ashley said and left. Steffanie laid there as tears flowed down to her pillow. She was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. She forced herself to sit up and dragged herself to the door. She opened it and no one was there. She looked down and saw a red envelope laying on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. She pulled out the paper inside and read it.

_Steffanie, _

_I know you must hate me by now. I wouldn't blame you. _

_I have to do this to keep you safe. I want nothing more then spend this day with you, but we can't. Just stop by the pet store in this town, by three o' clock today. _

_I love you, _

_Kane._


	3. Chapter 3

When Ashley returned to the hotel, Steffanie asked her to go to the pet store with her and on the way there she told her about Kane's letter. They got to the pet store and walked in. They were looking around confused at first when a guy holding a husky puppy walked up to them. "Are you Steffanie Kane?" he asked. Steffanie thought he looked a little scared.

"Yes" she answered, "Can I help you with something?".

"This little girl belongs to you" he said as he handed Steffanie the small pup and a leash. "I didn't adopt a puppy" Steffanie said even though the puppy would be a dream pet.

"A guy came in this morning and said he was your husband" the guy said, "he bought the puppy and told us to hold it. Said that you would be here later to pick it up". This made Steffanie tear up. "Thank you" Ashley said as the guy walked off, "You ok?".

"He did this" Steffanie said cuddling the puppy in her arms.

"I told you he still loves you" Ashley said.

"He hates dogs, but he bought me one" Steffanie said as they walked out of the store. "He probably knew if you had one, you wouldn't feel so sad" Ashley said. Then a thought hit Steffanie. "He remembered" she said.

"Remembered what?" Ashley asked.

"Remember that house show we did, in Kentucky a few months ago?" Steffanie asked petting the puppy.

"Yeah" Ashley answered.

"Well me and Kane were walking to the hotel and we passed a pet shop and in the window was an adorable husky puppy" Steffanie said she as she put the leash on the puppy, "he must have noticed me looking at the puppy"

"Aw, see true love never dies" Ashley said.

"We need to find out what's going on, I want me husband back" Steffanie said.

"What are you gonna name this cutie?" Ashley asked petting the little dog.

"Hmm", Steffanie pondered for a minute, "Angel Eyes, because of her gorgeous blue eyes".

That night on RAW Kane watched as Steffanie followed Ashley to the ring for her match against AJ with the dog by her side. He was glad to see she had gotten the husky puppy she wanted. "Kane we have a huge problem" Stephanie said walking up to him.

"What?" Kane asked hoping she didn't notice him staring at Steffanie. She handed him a piece of paper. It looked to be a letter. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a letter from a little girl who claims she's the daughter of a WWE superstar" Stephanie said, " a lawyer is speaking with my father about it now"

"So what do we do?" he asked not really caring.

"Nothing until I hear from my father" Stephanie said. That night Kane listened to Madex gripe about the matches. He wasn't fully listening. He had Steffanie on his mind. He wanted so much to go to her and explain everything, but he couldn't. What he feared most was the thought that he may never get to hold her again. After the main event that night Triple H and Stephanie made their way to the ring. Stephanie grabbed a microphone. "Well tonight we got some strange news" she started, "apparently there's a little girl who is claiming her father is a WWE superstar. We can't dismiss this as her mother was a former diva".

"The adoptive mother of the girl is dying" Triple H stated, "and wants to find the birth father. Apparently the birth mother does not want the child, so they're hoping the birth father will"

"Our only problem is we don't know who the father is" Stephanie chimed in, "so starting tonight every male superstar will take a DNA test and we will announce the father next week".


End file.
